Daughter of a Slytheirn
by Dark-Enchantress
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter. Is she good or evil? This is my first fic so not soo great. Plz R&R. Also i will post sometime soon.
1. Intro

We make the dragons as we make the gods, because we need them, because somewere deep in our hearts, we recognize that a world without them is a world not living in.  
  
No, I would not want to live in a world without dragons, as I would not want to live in a world without magic, for that is a world without mystery, and that is a world without faith.  
  
Hey everyone, This is my first fic so plz tell me if I should go on or stop. Please be honest alright. Well happy Reading. (That sounds so corny) ~ Dark Enchantress~  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Someone at Hogwarts is Dear Voldie's daughter. Is she good or evil? Read to find out. This is my 1st fic so not to good. R&R...  
  
  
  
A young girl walked down a deserted alley. She didn't seem to know where she was headed nor did she notice she was being followed. She rounded a corner and a tall sign towered that read Knocktum Alley. The girl didn't seem to know where she was headed. OR did she? She walked on for what seemed like hours. The only sound that could be heard was the swishing of her long black robes. She was starting to get freaked out from the awful silence that nearly suffocated her. But she walked on, and then she saw a rat with a silver paw scurry across her path. She thought it was odd that a rat would have a silver paw, but wait a minute rats didn't have silver paws. Unless no it couldn't be or could it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts she must just be getting tired. Yes that was it. But then she heard the unmistakable swish of a clock, and stood frozen in fear. Then a man in a mask walked out from behind a building. Oh no just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse. She ran as fast as she could the other way the Death eater in hot pursuit. Before she knew what had happened she was in a dark, spooky forest. She heard talking and walked toward the voices. She saw many dark cloaked figures surrounding another, Voldemort. She shivered and listened closely to what they had to say. Voldemort began "I have discovered that I have a daughter," gasps from the circle of Deatheaters, "she is attending Hogwarts under the nose of that Scoundrel Albus Dumbledore." "Not only does he keep me from killing that Potter boy." "I can't even see my own daughter." What I feel the eyes of someone on us. The girl prayed that Lord Voldemort wouldn't see her or she was as good as dead. She wished she was back at home in her own bed, and then all of a sudden she was. The girl didn't know how this had happened, but she just thought it was a dream, and feel asleep. On the other side of London Harry Potter woke up with his scar hurting. He recalled the dream and wondered who Voldemort's daughter was. He thought well she at least is a Slytherin. After pondering on whom Voldemort's daughter could be he wrote Sirius.  
  
(Well everyone that is it for the first chapie. Hope you liked please review and if you liked it please tell me. And If I need to fix something I would like to know, thanks all. ~Dark Enchantress~) 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I forgot this last chapter but here it is the Disclaimer. I hate these things. Anyways Drum roll Please. I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters, Even though I wish I did. Don't we all though.  
  
Author's Note~~~ the next chapter will be about letters and trying to figure out who Voldie's daughter is and someone gets a strange letter that tells them about their past and future.  
  
Hey, Well I will probably post again today, but I'm not sure. It will probably be another short chapie sorry but I really just don't know what to write at the moment so if you have any ideas. Please tell me. Also Keep those reviews coming!! ~Dark Enchantress~  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
Jax~ I will try to work on the details. Reania ~ Thanks for reviewing!!! 


	3. Letters

Quote of the day:  
  
What matters is not the length of the wand, but the magic in the stick.  
  
(hope you like the quote)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!! (I'm sure you couldn't have guessed that.) Well anyways like I said I don't own HP J.K Rowling does. I'm just repeating myself. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone me again just thought I would post again. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, ~Dark Enchantress~  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I had a dream where Voldemort has a daughter. I don't know what this  
  
means but I think Dumbledore should know about this. Don't come near me  
  
I don't want you getting caught  
  
. Harry  
  
  
  
Here Hedwig take this to Sirius. Ok girl. Harry watched as Hedwig flew out into the cloudy night sky. Harry looked at his alarm clock it was 3:00 A.m. Harry decided to go back to sleep at least for a few hours until his Aunt Petunia screamed for him to get up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had no more dreams that night and he was rudely awoken by his Aunt. Screaming get up Lazy boy and make Dudley's breakfast. I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's perfect day. Harry put on some oversized clothes and walked down the stairs and started frying the bacon and scrambling the eggs. He put them on the table in the only clear spot on the table that wasn't covered by presents of every shape and size.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley sat on his chair his nose only about an inch away from the television he was watching some kind of show about Hitler. Not that he needed to get any ideas. Dudley hung half way off his chair even though the year before he was but on a diet that everyone at Number4 Privet Drive had to suffer through.  
  
  
  
  
  
His Aunt thought Dudley looked like an angel but to Harry he looked like a pig in a wig or even a small whale. (Sorry I couldn't resist) Harry started to eat his food as Dudley counted his presents. There happened to be 36 presents this year but that wouldn't satisfy Dudley he wanted more. He wanted 39 presents. Harry rolled his eyes as he went up stairs.  
  
  
  
On his bed a tawny owl was waiting for him with a letter. It said:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thanks for telling me about your dream. I'm sure Dumbledore will want to know about this. Write him and tell him everything you told me. I'm still in hiding so no need to worry. I may be seeing you sooner than you think.  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry wrote back:  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius,  
  
I'm writing to Dumbledore, now. Stay hidden. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
He then sent wrote a note to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Headmaster , This morning I woke up from a dream about Voldemort Having a daughter at Hogwarts thought you would like to know.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sent the owl off with a letter to Sirius and Dumbledore. Now all Harry could do was wait. In two days he would be fifteen. Harry couldn't wait as he counted down the days until he got to go back to Hogwarts. But Harry couldn't help but wonder who Voldemort's daughter was and if she would follow in her father's foot steps.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then a small owl zoomed in his room with two letters and dropped them on Harry's bed and one was from Ron. Harry recognized the little owl as Pig. Harry opened Ron's first:  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
How's it going? Are the muggles treating you alright? I read the Daily Prophet today and you'll never guess what happened!!!! A bunch of Aurors caught some Death eaters in the Siblian Forest in Ireland. (I just made up a name for the forest. Sue me if you don't like it.) Well we'll come pick you up tomorrow at noon. So send a reply back the normal way and if you can come we'll be there at noon. And if you can't come will be there at noon anyways.  
  
Ron  
  
P.s Hermione is coming tomorrow also can you believe she will be fifteen tomorrow. I sure can't see you soon.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it three Dursley free weeks. He went downstairs to ask his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
  
  
I'll leave you there for now. I was planning on going farther but ran out of time. Keep those reviews coming and I'll see what I can do about another chapie. I must get 10 reviews to post the next chapie soo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
  
Luv u all ~Dark Enchantress~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I know this is short. Just keep those reviews coming. ~Dark Enchantress~ 


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone,  
  
I won't be postin for a while. So if you think you know who Voldie's daughter is you can guess and you will win a prize. j.k . if you know guess and in a few chapies. You'll find out soon.  
  
~Dark Enchantress~ 


End file.
